The case of the cursed dog
by Ellana Jung
Summary: In which a dog is evil, Merlin fell for it and Morgana hates it. And Arthur has bad luck. AU Story.


**The case of the cursed dog**

Walking a rhythmic step in the bright day of Camelot, with screwed headphones on the ears he did not directly notice that someone was following him. He noticed when he stopped to do his laces when something touched her buttocks.

"Hey ! Get off pervert !"

He shouted at the intruder.

He turned around but saw instead a dog. The dog waiting for him.

"What do you want? Leave me alone "

Merlin stood up and left. The dog following him. He turned and saw that the dog was still following him. He started to walk faster, but the dog always followed. Then Merlin went to the most popular areas hoping the dog would stop to follow him.

Arrived at the tourist center, he melted into the crowd and saw that he was no longer followed, then went to his job, the Pendragon agency models.

~ . ~

At the agency, everything went very well he hadn't a lot of work just photoshoot to sort, arguing with Arthur Pendragon, his boss, during the break, preparing their next photoshoot coming, arguing again with Arthur then get yelled at by Uther Pendragon, the big boss, before being comforted by his girlfriend Morgana . A normal day in fact.

When he left the agency, his good mood was spoiled. The dog was there. Merlin followed a person then diverted to another. He prayed that the dog did not see it. But bad luck seemed to follow him. The dog followed a person who went on the sidewalk where Merlin was.

The dog barked happily when he felt that Merlin was there. He approached him and roared its approval. Resigned, he agreed that the dog comes with it.

~ . ~

"How's it going to stay here at night ? ? "

Morgana cried with a loud voice

"Well I can't leave it on the street alone. And it is a sign he has not stopped following me don't you think ? "

Merlin tried to reason

" You're a fool who got moved by a dog that stinks. "

raged Morgana

"Please, just for tonight "

Merlin begged, kneeling

" Okay, but just for tonight, tomorrow you bring it to the RSPCA or I'll castrate you. Understood? "

Merlin nodded briskly.

Feeling that they were talking about him, the dog approached Morgana and barked to show his satisfaction.

Morgana looked at him with an air "don't come near to me" and the dog took refuge between the legs of Merlin who stroked him.

"Don't worry, she's not that bad."

Merlin said to the dog.

Seeing the dog being consoled by Merlin, Morgana took the opportunity to once again show her disagreement with this situation.

"It's you who takes care of the dog : you'll feed him and wash him. However you won't sleep in the bed. "

"Why can't i sleep in the bed? "

Merlin protested

"Since he'll be here I refuse to sleep with you. And no sex at work either. "

"But I'm not agree with that ! "

"Too bad, my home, my decision . "

Morgana slammed the door of her room, leaving the dog and Merlin alone.

Merlin took the dog in his arms and looked into his eyes .

"Why did you bring me so many problems? What have I done to deserve this? "

The dog licked his face delightedly.

Merlin sighed, put down the dog down and stood up. The dog looked at him quizzically .

"First we'll give you something to eat and then it will be time for the bath ... it's true that you stink a little. "

The dog seemed less happy at the prospect. Merlin took him in his arms and carried him into the kitchen of Morgana .

~ . ~

The bathroom was an ordeal for Merlin and for the dog. Merlin because he had to face a dog screaming in agony and trying by all means to escape. For the dog because he seemed to have hated it.

After the bath, Merlin had set the dog in a pile of rags founded then went to the bathroom to clean it. Morgana was a neat freak, she would be able to hurt him if there was a single hair in the bathtub.

Then he cleaned the kitchen and the disaster of a dog too ravenous before finally going to bed. He soon fell asleep , exhausted.

~.~

The next day was hard, very hard for Merlin. It was a still upset Morgana that woke him by dint of blows spoon against a pan. Added to this, the dog that had installed himself on the belly of Merlin overnight was awake and started barking loudly. While barking loudly, the dog scratched what was underneath meaning the blanket and Merlin.

After that, Merlin nourished the dog and brought him to work while Morgana was still sulking.

At work, the dog did not go unnoticed : he barked when he saw someone and sniffed everyone. Merlin resigned himself to carry him in his arms to avoid any damage.

Arrived at his office, Merlin answered questions from his curious colleagues. In addition, the arrival of Arthur and Leon did not help the situation. The first began the usual morning altercation while the second played with happy dog.

Merlin snapped. Morgana hated him, the dog had brought him nothing but problems and Arthur was getting on his nerves.

Then he shouted his frustration overflowing :

" ENOUGH ! "

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him confused.

"I 'm tired ! ENOUGH ! "

"No need to shout Merlin we're not deaf you know ..."

Arthur intervened

" SHUT UP ARTHUR, SERIOUSLY ! "

Arthur was surprised by the violence Merlin replied

"But ... "

" I TOLD YOU SHUT UP. MY GIRLFRIEND HATES ME BECAUSE OF A DOG , I SLEPT BADLY, I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR WHINING SO SHUT THE FUCK UP. "

Merlin left the room, slamming the door violently .

"Well Merlin seems very upset ... "

stated Gwaine

"No swear we had not noticed ... "

sneered Lancelot

"But what you did to him Morgana ? "

Gwen asked Morgana as she entered

" What I do? "

" Why are you sulking at him ? "

Gwen insisted

"Because of the dog ... "

All eyes turned to the dog. This one took refuge between the legs of Arthur .

" But what did that poor dog do? "

Asked Arthur defending the dog.

"Easy Merlin came to my place with this dog when I was ready for our usual SM (Sadomaso)evening. So, I told Merlin no sex until the dog was there and that he was the one who had to deal with it. And he had to clean everything. "

The other sighed ... They thought something more serious happened. Arthur and Gwaine were surprised by the revelations .

"You and Merlin ... have SM evenings? "

Gwaine asked surprised

"Do not question it Gwaine, let your ears virgin. It is better for you. "

Gwen replied instead of Morgana

"But ... "

"I assure you, it is better that you do not know certain things. "

Insisted Gwen and others nodded in assent.

" ... "

"Although we know that Merlin and Morgana have sex ... but the dog? "

asked Arthur

"What about the dog? "

Lance did not understand where his friend was driving .

"Well what does he become? Because Morgana does not want it and Merlin certainly won't want to keep it if it prevents him from being with Morgana ... "

" Ah well ... we should give it to the RSPCA . "

The dog was then shipped to the RSPCA by Leon and Arthur while others went back to work. Morgana sent a message to Merlin so that he return to work .

~ . ~

Merlin finally returned to work with others. Morgana apologized and promised to make amends back home.

The day passed quietly at work, Morgana and Merlin reconciled, the dog at RSPCA treated by competent persons .

Everything was for the best.

~ . ~

In her apartment, Morgana made the final preparations before the arrival of Merlin.

Regretting what had happened last night, she had agreed to comply with the wishes of Merlin tonight.

The buzzer sounded , indicating that Merlin was there. Morgana opened the door in a hurry.

Merlin was here, looking causal. He briefly kissed Morgana before entering the apartment.

Morgana closed the door and followed him.

~ . ~

Merlin awoke the arms attached and blindfolded. But what had happened to him ?

He tried to detach himself but without success.

"It's not worth to try... "

" Morgana ? It was you who did it? Set me free ! "

"No"

"Why no? "

"I have projects for you ... "

"What what ... ahhh "

Merlin let out a cry of pleasure and his member hardened at the contact with the hands of Morgana .

" You sure you want me to release you now? "

" Ohhhhhh yes it's good ... no continue Morgana "

" Well well ... tonight it'll be my turn _Mer_-lin "

"Oh yeeeeeeeeees"

Morgana continued her gestures that made Merlin literally crazy. With her expert hands, she led him to the verge of orgasm but stopped before .

"Oh no, why did you stop ?"

Asked a very frustrated Merlin.

"Because it is only the beginning my dear ... you should expect more . "

"What what? AHHHHHHHHHHH But what is this cold thing ? "

" Icecream ... I'll _eat_ you. "

Morgana eventually spread the icecram on the body of Merlin. Then she straddled him and began to eat while doing much noise as possible knowing he liked it. She passed from thetorso muscled abdomen to the very sensitive lower part of her lover. Coming to this area, she took her time to get to his cock. She took a very hard member in her hands and began going - and - coming with her mouth and Merlin soon cummed.

While Merlin sought to resume normal breathing, Morgana left his legs for a moment, making him curious.

" Morgana ? Where are you? "

"I'll come back in a moment ... I 'll get the material for the next part. "

Morgana left shortly to return with a mysterious package in hand, which proved to be a dildo attached to a leather briefs .

"Okay now prepare yourself mentally ... I'll realise your dreams of being dominated. "

Silence.

"Well I agree that you can dominate but can you untie me and take off the blindfold ? I want to see you, feel you ... be one with you. Please Gana . "

Morgana felt herself falter. Really, she could never resist when Merlin used his voice full of passion and desire. She untied the hands of Merlin to bars of her bed and took off the blindfold. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and looked straight into her eyes Morgana, the passion printed in his eyes .

"Go Gana I trust you "

As to seal the pact, Morgana kissed tenderly Merlin before detaching herself with regret. She returned positioned between the legs of her lover and opened the lubricant bottle. She put some on her fingers and ushered a finger in the privacy of her lover who winced. She waited a moment before inserting a second finger. When Merlin's face was relaxed, she began to make movements of scissors. Morgana was attentive to the reactions of her lover. She quickened her pace gesture when he began to let out sighs of pleasure.

Feeling him ready, Morgana pulled her fingers out and positioned herself in front of the entrance to his privacy. She went in at once and waited for Merlin to give the signal. Signal that was quickly given by the movement of Merlin's hips .

She started with slow strokes, leaving Merlin the time to adjust and then accelerated. Both felt an immense pleasure shared that ended with the enjoyment of Merlin followed by Morgana's after (but that's an other story) .

~ . ~

The next day the two lovers arrived at work lost in their bubble of happiness. They arrived at the office of Merlin, sharing a good mood.

" Hello everyone! "

"Uh ... hi . "

Gwen answered

"Tell usGwen why you're the only one here? "

Morgana asked

"Well they went to see Arthur in his office. It seems he has something to show them. "

" What is it? "

Merlin questioned

"I don't know, I didn't want to go. I am sleeping. "

Merlin and Morgana looked into each other eyes' and with a tacit agreement they decided to go see what was going on in Arthur's office.

Arrived before they heard a racket .

" Hellooooo ~ ~ "

" Oh look there is the evil couple. "

Gwaine noticed

Merlin tried to reply but his eye was caught by a fur ball, nestled in the lap of Arthur. He and Morgana him went closer and saw that the dog, was the one supposed to have been brought to the RSPCA .

"What is that dog doing here? "

Merlin asked surprised

"Well yesterday we went to the RSPCA, they checked if he had a master or not. Arthur and I were supposed to return to work after that, but this idiot has cracked before his eyes and in the end we spent the morning shopping for this thing. In the end we got yelled by Uther. "

Leon told them

" Ahh... Tell us Arthur, how are you gonna call it ? "

Morgana asked

"I don't know ... Leon thought of Damon "

"I agree with Leon . "

Merlin said to the surprise of everyone

" Do you agree with him? Seriously? Why you never agree with me ? "

Arthur could not help exclaim

" This dog is evil. He managed to find me despite the crowd. And he is a demon in the bath "

Merlin shuddered recalling what had happened .

"So the dog is called Damon "

Lance concluded

"I disagree! "

Arthur challenged

"You have another name? "

" Arthur Junior. "

" Mouahahaha but what a ridiculous name Arthur. Otherwise your ankles are okay? "

Leon said

"We will do a test with the dog. We'll see how he reacts to the names. "

Gwaine stood in front of the dog that looked him carefully.

" Arthur Junior stand up ! "

The dog, which was sitting on the lap of Arthur, did not move. He looked Gwaine, as if waiting for something .

" Damon stand up ! "

The dog began to bark.

"This name is chosen : Arthur you are the proud owner of an evil dog. Good luck. "

~ . ~

That's how Arthur spent a part of his life with the most demonic dog that exists. Morgana and Merlin are still together and Gwaine still laughs thinking at the dog.


End file.
